melanie_martinez_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bridge Troll
"Bridge Troll" is the third track by Melanie Martinez featured on her second studio album, Fairytale Dreams. Theme This song is based on DFG's real-life struggles with anxiety, using the troll under the bridge from the fairytale The Three Billy Goats Gruff ''as a metaphor. Eventually, she kills the troll, but his ghost is still haunting her, meaning that the anxiety isn't as bad as it was before. Lyrics ''Italics= DFG Bold= Both There's a troll under the bridge That I walk on, tearing it down to its ridge And the troll, with its sappiness Makes me pay the toll, with my happiness There's a bridge, by the great willow My daughter walks on, 'cause it's the only way to go And the troll, with its sappiness Makes her pay the toll, with her happiness Though she dare not shed a single tear The troll always makes my daughter freeze in fear Her feet, they can't move off the ground And she longs to be safe and sound The troll gives her a curse She begins to fear the worst Not just afraid of him, but of everything There's a troll under the bridge That I walk on, tearing it down to its ridge And the troll, with its sappiness Makes me pay the toll, with my happiness There's a bridge, by the great willow My daughter walks on, 'cause it's the only way to go And the troll, with its sappiness Makes her pay the toll, with her happiness Under the bridge, there's a troll, troll Bridge, bridge Troll, troll Under the bridge, there's a troll, troll Bridge, bridge Troll, troll So I walked to the gates of house eleven To get some help, and maybe some weapons '' I'll find ingredients where the bluebird sings'' That should break the curse, some potions and things Not just afraid of him, but of everything There's a troll under the bridge That I walk on, tearing it down to its ridge And the troll, with its sappiness Makes me pay the toll, with my happiness There's a bridge, by the great willow My daughter walks on, 'cause it's the only way to go And the troll, with its sappiness Makes her pay the toll, with her happiness Under the bridge, there's a troll, troll Bridge, bridge Troll, troll Under the bridge, there's a troll, troll Bridge, bridge Troll, troll There's a troll under the bridge That I walk on, tearing it down to its ridge Even though the troll was killed His ghost, it haunts me still Music Video The music video essentially illustrates the song. Sophia is walking over the bridge, where she is confronted by Zayne the Bridge Troll, who puts a curse on Sophia that makes her afraid of everything. Sophia then goes to House Number Eleven, where she gathers ingredients to drink a potion that gets rid of the curse, then kills the troll, however his ghost still haunts her at the end. Trivia *House Number Eleven is a reference to the fact that DFG was born in November, which is the eleventh month. Navigation Category:Fairytale Dreams Category:Songs Category:2019 Category:Collaborative